


It's the little things in life

by saysomthngnicx



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hackle Fluff, Headcanon, i don't know how to tag, poor and shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomthngnicx/pseuds/saysomthngnicx
Summary: Ada makes her wife small gifts(like the watch) so Hecate decided to give her something in return.





	It's the little things in life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished oneshot in english which I posted. It isn't beta read so if you find mistakes you are allowed to tell me about them(in a nice way. XD)  
> I just watched the latest episode of The Worst witch and when I saw the ring I had the cutest headcanon and I needed to write it down.

Hecate had thought about this present for a long time. Since Ada had gifted her lovely watch, which she wore all the time, she wanted to give her something too. Something small but with a big meaning. Her finger fumbled nervously with the collar of her dress when she made herself a bit up before she transferred herself into Adas Rooms. ‘’Hecate!’’ said Ada with delight and looked up from the book she was currently reading. The younger one smiled lovingly at her wife and sank into the chair opposite her. With a small wave of Adas hand, a salver appeared on the coffee table with 2 cups a pot of tea and sugar. Hecate smiled shyly and poured herself and the other woman some tea in the cups. While that, Ada closed the book and laid next to the salver and watched her wife constantly. These were the moments she loved so much. Just the two of them, in the evening, with the crackling of the fireplace next to them. ‘’You know, I really missed those evenings while you were gone.’’ said Ada and bit on her lip slightly. ‘’It was merely a week and we mirrored every evening.’’ answered the dark haired woman and smirked, while she gave her the cup. ‘’Still 2 sugar I presume..?’’ Ada nodded and took the cup. ‘’Thank you, my dear.’’ With that, a comfortable silence fell across the room where both of them watched each other drinking their teas.  
After what felt like hours, Hecate coughed quietly and set her cup on the salver. Ada watched her curiously while sipping her tea. ‘’I erm..brought you something. It is nothing big but after you gave me the watch, I wanted to give you something too.’’ explained Hecate and stumbled slightly over her own words. Ada just smiled and leaned forward, while taking her hands. ‘’It’s okay, my dear. Breath.’’ she said with a calming voice. Hecate just blushed slightly and smiled. ‘’O-okay. Well..’’ she murmured and took her wifes hands so she could turn them around. Ada watched her wife in concern while the other murmured something. Immediately appeared a small dark blue box in her hands and Adas eyes widened in surprise. Hecate watched Ada in awe and placed her fingers on her lap nervously. Slowly opened the headmistress the small box and gasped in surprise. ‘’The ring...the ring is beautiful’’ whispered Ada and looked up to Hecate, who looked at her with pure affection in her eyes. She placed the box on the table and drew their faces together. ‘’It’s beautiful’’ whispered the older one and kissed her softly. Hecate kissed her back immediately and both smiled into the kiss. After they separated, Hecate slowly put the ring on Adas left ring finger. The older one blushed slightly and cupped her lovers cheeks while kissing her again. ‘’Happy anniversary’’ mumbled Hecate and smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Feedback are recommended! <3


End file.
